


Super N (It's Not Easy)

by ongnielive039



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Broken Daniel, Commoner Ong, Drabble, Heavy Angst, I suck in making up superheroes name, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Seongwu is there but maybe not too, Short One Shot, Superhero Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielive039/pseuds/ongnielive039
Summary: Superhero Kang Daniel was so tired in saving the world and its people, and Ong Seongwu, an ordinary guy, was there for him.





	Super N (It's Not Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... Please blame my mind.  
> Heavily inspired by the old song "Superman (It's not Easy)" by Five for Fighting. You might want to listen at it while reading this.

_An explosion could be heard._  
_A riot happened; people were screaming for help, or running to save their lives._  
_Reporter came to the scene, telling how the situation there was._  
_And asking someone to actually help;_  
someone who has been so dependable for these whole times.

 _“This is Your Daily Report. Today, August 16, 2018.  
_ _The abnormality has come to attack our precious town once again, and we all know the drill. Only Super N is going to be able to save us from this wickedness; people know it no matter whatever the police is trying to convince us with. But our question remains the same; where is Super N now, when we need him the most? We, Your Daily Report, hopes that this message will soon reach him, wherever he is."_

 

Daniel trashed on his bed harshly, almost as if someone was attacking him in his sleep.  
He started calling out a ‘ _no_ ’ and ‘ _don’t_ ’, as the tears were getting out of his eyes.  
Beads of sweats were formed at his forehead, rolled down straight to the side.

And Daniel opened his eyes so abruptly in shocked.  
His breath was so uneven and uncontrolled, and his chest was in so much pain.

 _Nightmare_ .  
Nightmare has often, if not regularly, visited him every time he was closing his eyes.  
Daniel knew it, but he could never do something about that now, couldn’t he?

Daniel was still in the state of panic.  
In the state where he couldn’t even function properly,  
when something has disrupted his mind again.

Daniel could feel the tension in the air.  
He could feel the fears spread in his town,  
and the screams- _so many screams_ , along with the hopeful prayers asking for him.  
For _Super N_ ’s assistance, to once again save the world.

But Daniel closed both of his ears with hands instead.  
Because he didn’t need any of these; didn’t need people to ask for him anymore.  
Especially not when these people were the same people with those who mocked him.

Who said that he was overrated;  
who said that he was weak for being thrown into the wall  
at one of the fight they happened to watch- _from afar_ .  
“ _He’s nothing but a pretty face_ ,” said them.

 _Why_ would he needed to save these ungrateful and miserable people, now?

He has saved them; hundreds times. _Millions_ times,  
when he could stay in his very own house,  
when he could stay with the person he cared the most,  
when he could stay with the one who meant the world for him,  
every _fucking_ time.

 _Damn it,_ thought Daniel in frustration.  
Daniel grabbed the bed lamp on the side of his table and threw it away to the wall.  
It hit the painting hanging there, and happened to make it crashed to the cold floor.

 _Take it away. Take this stupid power away from me._  
_I don’t need this. I don’t need to be something for the world._  
_Just let me be. Leave me alone._

“ _Nielie_ .”  
A man with raven hair stood right before Daniel, calling him with such a sweet voice.  
And Daniel felt the tears choked him right away upon the appearance.

“Seongwu-Hyung.”  
Daniel wanted to say something else- or at least do _anything_ , since the other was here.  
But his lips were surprisingly shut tightly, and his body was completely frozen.  
There was only tears could be seen started flowing don on his cheeks.

“Nielie, my strong baby.”  
The raven haired man, Seongwu, gathered Daniel into his arms with so much warmth.  
“I’m nowhere near strong, Hyung,” Daniel inhaled Seongwu’s scent as much as he could.

Seongwu chuckled on that and proceeded to stroke Daniel’s hair slowly.  
“Hey, I know it’s hard on you,” he said. “But I know you want to do it, and only you can do it.”

“I can’t,” Daniel murmured weakly, clinging on Seongwu with his life.  
“I want to be here; to stay with you. I don’t want to leave you, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“Nielie.”  
Seongwu somehow easily made Daniel looking right at him.  
“Do it, Nielie. Let’s save the world once again. For yourself. And for me; for my sake too.”

“Please, Baby?”  
Seongwu kissed Daniel right on his lips briefly, but sweet and fondly enough.

Seongwu was Daniel’s everything.  
He was Daniel’s first love and only love.  
He was where Daniel’s soul was placed at.  
He was the home that Daniel has been looking for.  
He was Daniel’s reason to keep on living.  
He was so much more than the world for Daniel.

_And who was Daniel to refuse the request from Seongwu?_

“Seongwu-Hyung,” called Daniel with a sad and resigned smile on his face.  
Ignoring the tears that flowed even harder, Daniel placed his hand on Seongwu’s cheek.  
“Please wait for me. Please keep on waiting for me, Hyung,” whispered him.

And so Daniel was gone, out of the window, flew through the clouds to save the world again.  
Because he was _the_ Super N, the one people always needed when in danger.

 

 _“This is Your Daily Report. Today, August 16, 2018.  
_ _We report that Super N has finally come down to the site. He’s all ready to kick the abnormality away from our town again. We also report that the people who’s been in hiding start to come out. They also start cheering Super N on with a high excitement…”_

 _“This is Your Daily Report. Today, August 16, 2018 again.  
_ _Super N has now managed to defeat the abnormality again, and our town is now saved from the destruction already. Thank you for your work, Super N! And while we’re on this, let’s talk to some of the polices who’s been opposing the existence of Super N these whole times…”_

 

Daniel walked down to the place he has known by heart.  
He wasn’t interested to look at anywhere else.  
Not the white flowers all around him, or the greens surrounding him.  
Nothing was as interesting; as important as the one person in front of him.

“Hey, Seongwu-Hyung.”  
Daniel greeted with a very small smile on the lips.  
“Today, the world is saved once again because of you.”

Daniel stopped for a second to take a deep breath.  
“Thank you.”

Daniel then walked even closer  
right to the tombstone in front of him  
and kissed it so longingly, with tears on his eyes again.

There, on the tombstone, was written

 _Here lies our beloved son, brother, lover, and friend  
_ _Ong Seongwu._ _August 25, 1995 - February 27, 2018_

“And today too... I’m still sorry, Seongwu-Hyung.”

 

 _“Hey, Nielie, Love.”  
_ _“Yes, Seongwu-Hyung?”_

“ _If you ever need to choose between me and the world…  
_ _please always choose the world._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhu. So sorry for the plot.  
> My mind sometimes wandered stupidly and there I ended up with.
> 
> Anyway, my first time publishing OngNiel fanfiction at this site. :)  
> You can reach me at twitter [@ongnielive039](https://twitter.com/ongnielive039) or if there's a question, you can also ask me at my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielive039). Thank you. <3


End file.
